Pretty Pink Praxians
by Saiyanpride248
Summary: (G1) Birthday present for TheLoveDov. Set on Cybertron, in a random AU. When a certain group of troublemakers visit Praxus, Prowl has his hands full. It doesn't help that the pranksters have dearly missed their favourite victim. One-Shot.


**I got the idea for this during a conversation with _TheLoveDov_. This is an extremely (and by extremely I mean twenty-two days) late birthday present for her. Hope you like it, chick =), it's a bit of a thank-you for all the inspiration you've given me for _War Machine_. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT NOTE: This is set in some alternate universe where there was never a war. Prowl is a police officer, as are Jazz and Optimus. Perceptor is still a scientist, and the two sets of twins (Sunstreaker and Sideswipe and Rumble and Frenzy) are good friends. Red Alert is the Security Director.<strong>

**P.S. - Prowl, Smokescreen and Bluestreak are all brothers.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Pretty Pink Praxians ~<strong>

Prowl had a bad feeling. The same bad feeling he always got whenever he suspected that the twins were up to something. It didn't help that _both_ sets of twins were visiting Praxus this week, either. Red Alert had _already_ had to throw Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Rumble and Frenzy into the brig _twice_, and it was only the second day of their stay here. Praxus was a calm, quiet state, but whenever _those_ four visited, it was as if Unicron himself was staying.

Jazz walked into the Praxian's office then, dropping some datapads on his desk before dancing back out of the door, clicking his fingers along to the beat of whatever song he was listening to.

Prowl's doorwings arched upwards in a stiff 'V' shape as he heard the unmistakable sound of the four troublemakers chuckling. He frowned, putting down his stylus and abandoning the report he had been writing. He filed the reports Jazz had handed in before stepping out into the hallway to see what was going on.

Bad move. Prowl wasn't sure which emotion was wrapping around his processor the most – dread or fury – as he felt some sort of thick liquid get poured all over his frame. As he opened his optics to assess the damage – or, well, vandalism – done to his paint job, the now-empty bucket that once contained the unknown liquid fell on his head, leaving him in complete darkness. The voices of the four that he already knew were responsible met his audios.

"Ya alright there, Prowler?" Rumble was howling with laughter. The Praxian reached up and lifted the bucket, dropping it to the floor with a _**'clang'**_. Frenzy had his hands on his knees, attempting to stay on his feet. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were rolling on the floor, still mad with hysterical laughter. Prowl paid them no attention for the moment, looking down at his paint job.

He held in a yell, optics brightening to a dangerous intensity. He was _pink_. _**Pink**_. Looking towards the bucket that had ceased its rolling, his optics narrowed until they were no more than thin blue slits. He read the label printed on the side.

_'Neon pink extra-durable paint, for femmes who want to leave the **perfect** first impression!'_ He growled.

"Sunstreaker." He picked up the yellow mech by the hinge on his back armour. Sunstreaker gulped.

"H-Hey, Prowler- Uhh, _Prowl_. Y'know, it was just a joke, we didn't-" The Praxian officer had no time for apologies or excuses. He dropped the twin so that he landed in the puddle of pink paint. The other three were torn between trying to hold in their laughter and trying to make a sneaky getaway. Prowl commed Optimus.

_'Prime, I am placing the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe and the twins Rumble and Frenzy in the brig for harassing a federal officer.'_ He could practically _hear_ Optimus' optic ridge rise in confusion, and probably amusement.

_'Oh, really? And which federal officer would that be, old friend?'_ Prowl rolled his optics.

_'**Myself**, sir. Thanks to them, I've found myself in quite a predicament. They seem to have propped a can of pink paint above my door, and I am now covered in it.'_ The officer knew that Prime was holding in a chuckle.

_'Very well, Prowl. Take a break from your desk for a while to visit Perceptor in his lab. I'm sure he can do something about your… current situation.'_

_'Much appreciated, Prime. I'll head right over there now.'_ The once black and white Praxian turned to the four troublemakers.

"All of you, clean this up and then throw yourselves in the brig. If you're not in there when I get back, I will call Red Alert and there will be _severe_ consequences." They were still laughing as they picked themselves up off of the floor. The officer could make out Sunstreaker's grumble of,

"Oh, my beautiful paint job…" And Sideswipe's reply of,

"It was totally worth it, Sunny, you know it was." He could then hear the other twins' remarks.

"If only Skywarp had come with us from Vos."

"Yeah, could you imagine the look on his face-plates?" The Praxian sighed, walking off.

* * *

><p>Prowl would forever be grateful that Perceptor's lab was inside the main compound, so he didn't have to drive anywhere or leave the building to get to it. Luck seemed to be on his side so far, as he managed to make it to Perceptor's lab without bumping into anyone. He knocked on the door, stoic as ever.<p>

"Perceptor? It's me, Prowl. I need your assistance with something, it's quite urgent." The familiar British accent of the scientist met him almost immediately.

"The door is unlocked, Prowl, you may enter." Perceptor put down the project he was working on and turned to face the officer.

"What can I help you with, my frie- _Oh_… Oh my…" The Praxian's face-plates went red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment, not that it was very visible.

"Those fragging twins were at it again." Perceptor sighed, barely hiding a chuckle by faking a cough.

"Well, if you'll take a seat, I'll see what we'll need to get this off of you." The scientist transformed, analysing the molecular structure of the paint. Transforming back from his alt mode, he sighed again.

"They seem to have added an extra-strong binding medium to it; it may take me the rest of the day to come up with a remover strong enough."

"In case you haven't noticed, Perceptor, I don't really have all day to wait." The red mech placed a hand on the Praxian's shoulder, being careful to make sure the paint had dried before doing so.

"If you like, you can continue your work in here, no-one else will see you. Just comm. Bluestreak, I'm sure he'll pick up your reports for you." Prowl sighed. He couldn't really risk another trip to his office and back, but he couldn't risk Bluestreak seeing him, either. He knew how gullible his little brother was, especially when it came to things the twins said. But did he really have any other choice? Sighing once more, Prowl nodded to Perceptor.

"Thank you, Perceptor, that's greatly appreciated. I will comm. Bluestreak now." The scientist nodded, going off to work on creating a paint remover.

_'Prowl to Bluestreak, come in Bluestreak.'_ The voice of his bubbly younger brother answered him in record time.

_'Hey Prowl! You'll never guess what I just did! Where are you? I have to show you something! Quick, quick, quick, hurry up, I have to show you this!'_

_'Bluestreak, I need you to do something for me.'_

_'Sure thing Brother, anything! What is it? What is it?'_

_'I need you to go to my quarters and pick up all the datapads that are in the tray marked 'To Do'.'_

_'Okay, I'll get right to it! What do you want me to do with them?'_

_'Bring them to me. I'm in Perceptor's lab.'_

_'Okay Brother! This is good, because it means that I can show you what I wanted to show you! I hope you're happy with it, I really do!'_ Prowl cut the comm. link before Bluestreak could go off on another tangent.

* * *

><p>Prowl's brother had made it to the resident scientist's lab in no time.<p>

"Prowl! Prowl, where are you? Oh Prowl~!" The Datsun's optics widened comically as he took in the appearance of his younger brother. Head to foot, Bluestreak was pink. The very same neon pink that Prowl had involuntarily been painted.

"Primus, Bluestreak, what in the _Pit_ did you?-"

"I made myself look like you! I felt bad for you, being painted pink and all. I mean, it's a _horrible_ colour on _mechs_, but at least you're not the only one that'll be laughed at anymore!" Prowl sighed.

"Well, thank you, Bluestreak. I appreciate it, but Perceptor's currently working on a paint remover for me… Well, us." Bluestreak laughed.

"Oh well, at least I tried."

"BLUESTREAK!" The youngest of the Praxian brothers winced. Prowl raised an optic ridge.

"Was that… Smokescreen?" Bluestreak laughed nervously.

"Yeah… I kinda… Painted him too, so all three of us would look the same." The Datsun officer face-palmed.

"Alright then, Prowl, I was finished a lot earlier than I expected, so-" Perceptor stopped in his tracks.

"Oh my… I guess I should make another batch of that paint remover then…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, just a silly little fic as a belated birthday prezzie. Hope you enjoyed, reviews are welcomed! This was my first time writing Prowl, Blue, Sunny and Sides, so I hope I got them right!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any of the characters I use in this story.**


End file.
